


Mood Frighting

by Missy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice (1988), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Evolving Friendships, Evolving romance, F/F, Humor, Matchmaking Ghosts, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Wednesday is the first person to believe that Lydia can see ghosts in a very long time.  Their friendship soon turns into a relationship.  Then Lydia invites Wednesday home to meet the Maitlands and...well, the course of love never did run smoothly.





	Mood Frighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

Lydia had been reading a very heavy, very old volume about Massachusetts hauntings when her roommate returned to their room. “You can see ghosts?”

Lydia was used to being questioned about her beliefs. The last four college roommates she had had given her bullshit – and she’d cheerfully taken all of it to a degree, knowing that the sooner she got done with class, the sooner she could go home to the Maitlands. And so, Lydia gritted her teeth and spun to face the woman watching her, her brand-new roommate, who had been moved in during Lydia’s morning classes by her very tall, very imposing-looking butler.

The sight before her made Lydia pause. The woman was about Lydia’s age, with pale skin and two long plaits framing her face. Her dark eyes were bright and sharp, and she was holding a pair of binders, both slightly dusty, and a casket-shaped purse slung over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Lydia said. “It’s a long story. I guess I’ve always been one with the hellish forces of the undead.” If the Maitlands were there right now they’d be more than a little put out at being described that way, but Lydia thought the effect was a perfect impressing embellishment.

The dark-eyed girl smirked. “The hellish forces of the undead wouldn’t allow you to remain on this plain of existence without putting some sort of stay on your knowledge. I believe what you have is a delightful case of poltergeistus.”

“Can you see them, too?” Lydia asked.

“Demons, vampires, bats, monsters – they’re my family,” she said.

“You have to be shitting me,” Lydia said.

“No,” said the girl. “I’m not. An Addams never lies. It’s against our code.”

They locked eyes and the atmosphere turned electric. 

“Addams?”

“Wednesday.”

“Have you heard about that asylum in Norton that’s getting ready to be torn down?” asked Wednesday.

“Want to go explore it before it is?”

“Yes, please.”

*** 

One night spelunking through an ancient, rat-infested asylum, one night travelling through a bog in search of cryptids, another hunting for bats to photograph for an anthropology class – this was how friendship turned to love. Soon, Lydia invited Wednesday home with her.

She hadn’t warned the Maitlands. And now they were trying to quietly produce mood lighting with large sheets while Lydia showed Wednesday around the house.

Over wine, Wednesday informed Lydia, “you have two very wonderful, caring ghosts. Care for them well.”

And everything inside of Lydia relaxed. She knew, suddenly, it would be okay.


End file.
